


Acquisition

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Or kiss - your choice!), Anal Sex, Auction, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Canon Era, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Temporary Amnesia, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Brought and sold, Merlin finds himself at the mercy of a mysterious man with golden hair.But not all is as it seems.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 283
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739239) by [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou). 



> Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo prompt Auction.
> 
> Also loosely inspired by notes I made when remixing for Aoigensou this year in Camelot Remix, so tagging her fic as Inspired by

“There you go,” snarled a man, throwing Merlin down at a man’s feet. 

His face, knees, hands and torso scrapped against the rough ground, the flimsy loincloth having done nothing to protect him from his fall. He coughed, trying to clear his lungs of the dust and debris that his arrival had flung into the air. 

“Your purchase, sir.”

Merlin struggled to push himself up, the chains binding his hands and feet clinking as his palms and knees smarted. A trickle of something hot and wet slowly dripped down the side of his head. He managed, with some difficulty, to sit back on his heels. 

The man with the golden hair who had purchased him grit his teeth. He looked angry, but his gaze was fixed far above Merlin’s head.

“Tell your boss that I didn’t pay for damaged goods. I expect a discount to my fee for your carelessness.”

Merlin turned his head to look at the guards who had delivered him. They shrugged. “Take ‘im or leave ‘im. Don’t really matter does it? He’ll still perform his function. Don’t matter if he’s got a few scratches here or there. ‘Is mouth ain’t damaged, is it?”

“If he don’t want him, then I want the first go. Bet he’d put up a fight. Just how I like ‘em.”

“Enough!” yelled the blond-haired man. “Keys?”

The guards grinned and the main one, with missing teeth spoke. “Ah, about that. Key’s’ll cost ya.”

“What!” cried the man. “But I just paid you handsomely for him.”

The second guard cackled as the first spoke again. “And I said the key’s ‘ll cost you.”

“How much?” 

“‘Ow much have you got?” the guard said with a snicker.

The man scowled, his glare deepening, his hand instinctively reaching for a sword that was not there. No weapons were allowed at these auctions as far as Merlin had been able to tell. He had been dragged around to a few of them before finding himself up for sale. 

“Now, now,” said the other man. “Honestly. You’re better off with him chained, it’s easier that way, and with this one..? Well, good luck with ‘im. He’s pretty, but he’s got fire in his belly.”

“I want the keys,” said the man through gritted teeth.

The other man shrugged. “Gonna cost ya the same as ya paid for ‘im. I’d just take ‘im and have a good time, sir. ‘Is mouth and hands still work, don’t they?”

They both mimed obscene gestures. “We’ll leave you to enjoy your purchase, sir. Unless you happen to have the cash handy.”

It was evident from the frustration on the man’s face that he did not. And so the two guards left the tent, leaving Merlin alone with this fierce new man.

He stalked over to the entrance of the tent and glanced outside, before pulling it closed and lacing the gap tightly. Merlin grimaced and prepared himself to put up a fight. He knew what was going to come next. He had managed to fend off various advances so far through a combination of acting out and fighting back. That and the fact that he’d been a commodity to be sold. Lest be any guard that damaged any of the slaves, especially the ones were deemed ‘pure’, like Merlin. 

He swallowed as heavy silence filled the tent. He felt like he was going to be sick. The man who had brought him was strong. A warrior or some kind of knight. He knew that without his magic, he would be hopelessly overpowered by his strength, and there would be no reason for anyone to intervene. This was it.

“You can stop pretending now,” he told Merlin with a whisper.

Merlin shivered but stayed put. He’d been fooled by the kind-guard-turned-violent act one too many times in the past.

“Merlin,” murmured the man, lifting his chin to look up at him. 

Merlin’s eyes darted to his face. How did this man know his name? He helped Merlin to his feet.

“I’m sorry about the chains. I didn’t realise that they were going to make me pay to get them removed.”

He gave the man half a shrug in response.

“Do you want anything to eat? To drink? Let me get you some water.”

The man pushed a metal goblet into his hands and Merlin drank, eyeing him cautiously.

“You’re a bit quiet. I hope they treated you all right?” Merlin froze as the man ran his hands down his arms and his eyes roved his body. He poured some of the water onto a cloth and pressed it to Merlin’s head. 

“You let me know if any of them touched you and I’ll run them through; sword or no sword,” continued the man fiercely. “Merlin… are you..? You _are_ okay, aren’t you?”

“I—”

“Because you’re acting as if you don’t even know me.”

“Well—”

Arthur pressed a hand to his mouth and then reeled Merlin close in a crushing hug.

“Merlin look, we know each other, you and I. I’m Arthur. King of Camelot. You’re— well, you were, my manservant. I’ve come to rescue you. But look, there are men outside this tent who are expecting me to… well _sample the goods_ , if you know what I mean? We won’t be able to leave and get you home until we— well, until we _consummate_.”

Merlin looked at him sharply, his mind swirling. This man, he said that they knew each other. Why would he say that? He could just do what he liked, but he was asking Merlin for permission.

The man smoothed a thumb tenderly across Merlin’s cheek and a flicker of a memory sparked in Merlin’s consciousness. Billowing red capes, dragons, knights and golden hair as bright as the sun. 

“I know, I know. It’s not ideal, but I promise, I’ll be as gentle as we can, then we leave and go someplace to get those chains off.”

Merlin nodded slowly. He trusted this man—Arthur. He believed him, somehow. He grasped him by the collar and impulsively pressed his lips against his in a kiss and it was like a tidal wave unleashed in his mind. Yes, this was _Arthur_. His Arthur. His king. His lover.

“Take me, Arthur,” he gasped. 

Arthur scooped him up, carrying him over to the pile of furs. He pressed Merlin down into them, mindful of Merlin’s bound hands and feet. 

“You’re sure?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, you clotpole!” 

“You remembered me?”

“Yes, now fuck me and let’s get out of here.”

“Oh gods,” murmured Arthur as he kissed him. Merlin watched as Arthur hurriedly shrugged off his hauberk, gambeson and shirt. He made short work of the rest of his clothing before kneeling and running his hands up Merlin’s thighs. “Need you to…”

He manhandled Merlin onto his knees and pushed up the shabby loincloth. Merlin groaned as Arthur kneaded his arse, placing a kiss to one cheek.

“I missed you,” he whispered as Merlin felt his hands grasping his hips. 

“I wish I’d known. Arthur, I didn’t—”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You do now. Let’s do this and we can leave this place far behind us. Can you do that thing where you..?”

“No magic, the chains they—” began Merlin with regret, a part of him so hollow without it.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck, Arthur gentled him. “We’ll get them off as soon as we can. Promise.”

He reached towards a leather satchel and pulled out some ointment, smearing it on his fingers. Merlin shivered as he slowly circled his hole, biting back a moan as Arthur sunk in a digit.

“Don’t be quiet,” Arthur urged him. “I’m using you, remember?”

Merlin let out a keen as Arthur thrust a second finger in, crooking them expertly. 

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned. “Sire, _please_.”

Arthur pulled his fingers out abruptly, greasing up his cock. “S’okay,” he said, rubbing his thumb against the base of Merlin’s spine. “I’ve got you.”

As Arthur pushed in, Merlin cried out beautifully, and soon the tent was filled with harsh pants, whimpered, bitten off moans, and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Arthur slammed into him, over and over. Roughly, just how Merlin remembered it. Just how Merlin _liked_ it.

Neither of them had to pretend as they voiced their pleasure. Merlin felt his toes curling and molten heat pooling in his belly and the ever-so-familiar tingle of magic in his fingertips as Arthur thrust, thrust and Merlin came, spilling hot and wet with a blinding flash of gold, his magic freeing him from his restraints.

He heard Arthur choke and stutter to a stop behind him, spilling his seed deep inside. He collapsed on Merlin’s back, exhausted, but he let out a laugh as he lifted his head and they both surveyed the smouldering remains of the tent around them.

“Well, that ought to have convinced them,” said Arthur faintly.


End file.
